A Hero
by Lady Oceanstar
Summary: Vegeta finds a friend in a child and he finds something out about himself with this one little girl


A Hero By: Lady OceanStar 

Vegeta sat in the waiting room, nervous to the bone. Bulma was delivering their son, Trunks and he was worried to death about her safety. Would she be hurt? Of course she'd be hurt but litterly hurt. Suddenly, the doctor walked into the room, "Is Mr. Vegeta here?" Vegeta stood up, a little bit of nervousness in his voice, "Yes?" The doctor gave Vegeta a warm smile, "Congradulations, you have a beautiful baby boy." Vegeta smirked, "And Bulma?" The doctor, still having a smile on his face, "She is doing fine. You can see them soon. If you wish to see your son now, he's down that hall. Just look through the window." The doctor then walked out of the room. 

There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away 

Vegeta's gaze settled on the small boy lying in the bed behind the window. A smile spread across his face as he placed both of his hands on the window. Suddenly, a nurse walked in with a child that didn't act normal, "Poor dear. You'll never be normal." The nurse then walked out of the room. Vegeta's gaze then feel on the child, then to the tag on her bed. "Celese Mataya." said the tag, then a little sentence was said under it, "Disability: Blind." The baby girl felt a presence, but she couldn't see what it was and she began to cry again. Then the presence was soft and she smilied, falling asleep. 

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside yourself, be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you 

A couple of days later, Vegeta went to pick up his son from the hospital & take him home. When he returned, the baby which made him feel something inside, was gone. 

3 years later. . . . 

"Daddy!" yelled Trunks, running up to his father, "Will you train me today? Please?" Vegeta looked down at his son, "I don't think your mother would like that." Trunks gave a sad look to his father, "Please?" Vegeta began to get annoyed, "I told you, no." Trunks gave him one last look & ran out of the room. Vegeta sat down on the couch infront of the window & looked outside. He gasped as he seen something that made him remember a memory he thought he forgot. A little blonde haired, pale blue eyed, just like the eyes of a blind person, walked down the street with a small blue dress, pulling a duck toy with wheels on the bottom, a string wrapped around its neck. He didn't believe it was her until he read the name on the side of the duck, "Celese." 

It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold 

A man was walking up the street & ran into her on accident, making Celese hit the ground hard. The man looked down at her & laughed, "Are you blind, kid? I was right infront of you. You should go home to your mommy! Ha ha!" Celese stood up & looked infront of her, not being able to see the man's face cause of her disabilty, "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to. I am blind." The man laughed, "Then why are you on the street alone." "I was walking my duck," she said, still looking infront of her. The man walked to her duck & stepped on it. The duck let out a squeek. Celese began to get confussed, "Duckie, are you alright?" "HEY!" yelled Trunks as he sat in the yard while Bulma was planting some flowers, "Leave her alone!!" The man growled, turned & walked off when he seen Bulma in the yard. Trunks was heading over to the Celese so he could see if she was alright, but his mother spotted him just in time and grabbed his arm, pulling him away, "Don't touch her Trunks! She is blind & has a AIDS!" 

You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear 

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside yourself and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you 

Celese, as a baby, had cut her hand on a needle in an ally. It made aids enter her body and gave her a pale, sick look. After Bulma pulled Trunks away, Vegeta went outside to where Celese stood & took her hand gently, "Where do you live?" Celese turned her head, not being able to look at his face, "2 houses away. I can get there myself, sir." Vegeta smirked, "Don't worry. I'll take you home." 

Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away 

After their walk to her house, Vegeta & Celese where seen regular. They would be playing together, talking, or just laughing. Vegeta felt so happy that Celese was feeling good about herself and not scared of being so alone. Even though no one would touch her, Vegeta would, with or without his glove. Soon after, Bulma was getting worried about Vegeta. She seemed to be jealous of the little girl. One day, Celese was coming to tell Vegeta something sad. Celese had to move away the next day and she wouldn't be able to see him the entire day for she had to pack. But when she knocked on the door, no one answered. Vegeta was taking a nap & Bulma was standing right infront of the door. She knew who it was, but she would not let this surade go on anymore. Celese knocked again & said his name, "Vegeta?" After she knocked 12 times & stood for 20 minutes, she gave up. With tears in her eyes she left. She would never see him again. Vegeta was her hero. 

Hold on There will be tommorow In time You'll find the way 

10 years later.... 

Celese never came back to Vegeta. He had always wondered where she had went, but soon he found out she moved and it devistated him. She had changed his life completely. He loved her, just as a daughter. He never forgot her and one day, while he was reading the news paper, something caught his eye, "Celese Mataya, a piano playing, great singing woman is going to do a concernt for us tonight at 7:00 p.m. All who wishes to come, it is free to get in." Vegeta didn't hesitate. He pulled on some clothes & flew down town & walked in, getting a seat not to far from the front. Soon, about 5 minutes after he sat down, a memorable face appeared on stage, a piano standing behind her, she smiled, not looking at anyone perticular, her eyes the same color her hair in the same cut, short & blonde, her bangs to the side, "Hello all. I am Celese Mataya. Tonight, I must tell each and everyone that I cannot sing many songs tonight. I am dieing. I can and will only sing one song tonight. You see, I feel the same precence of a particular soul in the audience. I felt in as an infant. I felt it as a child. And I feel it now. It is the soul of my hero, Vegeta. I will sing a song for my hero called, 'Hero.' Thank you." Sitting down at her piano, pulling the microphone up to her lips she sang softly. A special part of the song touched Vegeta's heart. 

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside yourself and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you 

A couple of days later, a special note was in the paper, "Celese Mataya died last night in the hospital. The one special thing that was left was letter written to a man named, 'Vegeta.' The press have yet to know who this man is, but Celese also mentioned him in her 'one song' concert last night. We are allowed to post these last lyrics of her song on the paper." 

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside yourself and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you. . . 

Vegeta smiled & put the paper down, closed his tired eyes, hearing the song in his head, he then feel asleep, the last words resting on his mind..... 

That a hero lies in you. . . . 

The End 

P.S. The song, "Hero" belongs to Mariah Carey. I take no responsibilty or ownership in it. Thank you. This story is for all you ppl who like my stories!! ^_^ 


End file.
